1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable battery-containing unit usable to jump start a variety of different types of vehicles including large trucks and heavy equipment. Such unit is designed for use with electrical systems and starters of different voltages (12 volts or 24 volts) by connection of jumper cables having standard end clamps to the vehicle batteries, but with polarity and voltage indicators to assure that the vehicle batteries are not connected to the booster batteries if the end clamps are improperly connected.
2. Prior Art
Large trucks and heavy equipment often are provided with banks of batteries for powering the starter and electrical accessories. In some instances, both the electrical system (accessories) and starter are designed for 12-volt operation, in which case a bank of 12-volt batteries connected in parallel can be provided. Sometimes both the electrical system and starter are designed to operate at 24 volts, in which case banks of 12-volt batteries are connected in series. In some instances, the electrical system is designed to operate at 12 volts, whereas the starter is designed to operate at 24 volts, in which case banks of 12-volt batteries are connected in series only for operating the starter.
When it is necessary to jump start the vehicle, it can be difficult to connect booster batteries to the vehicle batteries properly. The polarity of the vehicle battery terminals may not be clearly visible, it may be dark and/or access to the battery compartment may be limited, and the routing of cables between the vehicle batteries can make it difficult to determine proper connection points for the end clamps of the jumper cables. Improper connection of the jumper cables can result in dangerous violent sparking, large current flow, overheating of the cables and batteries and possible damage to the batteries and electrical components of the vehicle.